megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Caracol
Caracol is a location in Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Profile ''Innocent Sin'' Caracol is created on top of Mt. Katatsumuri through the power of rumors, replacing the Sanitarium which was formerly located there, and is said to be an observatory. At the entrance, the player must choose whether or not they will leave Yukino behind; if she is left behind the player will fight Lady Scorpio and Shadow Yukino as the dungeon's mid-boss instead of Longinus units 8-10. If she is urged to honor Shunsuke's last request, she hardens her resolve on her promise to save Anna and is given her Ultimate Persona, Durga, by Philemon, who tells her that the strong emotions within Shunsuke's camera will live on inside her as a new Persona, and the party's Persona and Velvet Stocks will increase by 1*. After the party enters Caracol, the Cable Car on the Mt. Katatsumuri map can be used to quickly get back to Sumaru City proper if the player wishes to stop by the Velvet Room or buy supplies. If Yukino is brought along, Shadow Yukino will show up to confront Yukino after fighting the Longinus trio. Further in Caracol, Jun's "ghost" will show the party Jun's twisted memories of 10 years ago - the first one shows the group killing "Big Sis" to keep her from leaving, with them forcing her into the Alaya Shrine and Tatsuya summoning Vulcanus and burning the place after Big Sis gets locked in, with Jun as the only one protesting; the second memory shows Jun, Tatsuya, and Big Sis at a playground, where Maya reads the two the Doppleganger poem and says Jun and Tatsuya are drawn to each other like shadow and light, and Jun says that they both promised to protect "Mama" and Tatsuya broke the promise and killed her. Each time, Jun's "ghost" leaves behind flowers that suggest he knows his memories are twisted, that he's waiting for Tatsuya to save him. The party confronts Jun - Joker - in B6F in a room called the "Rings of Time". When the party gets there, the Fuhrer and the rest of the Order of the Holy Lance are confronting Joker, who is alongside Shadow Tatsuya, Shadow Eikichi, Shadow Lisa, and Queen Aquarius. The two factions fight over who should control Xibalba, with Joker activating it. After he activates it, the Fuhrer kills Queen Aquarius and steals one of the crystal skull when Jun hesitates, struggling with his actions because its not what he wanted to happen. Joker gives the rest of the skulls to the remaining shadow selves and sends them after the Fuhrer. Then Jun fights for control, with an unknown voice urging him on, "Don't forget... You are Joker.. Kill... Kill... Kill...", after which he attacks the party. After being defeated, the unknown voice offers him more power, which Joker happily accepts; when he does, his Persona reveals itself to be Nyarlathotep, who transforms him into Angel Joker since he was "praised as an angel". Yukino rejoins the party, and the party begs Jun to stop, but are forced to fight him again. After Angel Joker is defeated, Jun returns to normal, wondering if everything that happened was a nightmare. Nyarlathotep interrupts the group's reunion in the form of his father and tries to provoke Jun into continuing his revenge. Jun refuses, and is stripped of his Persona, with his "father" saying he will lead the Masked Circle in his stead. The group, including Anna, is then taken to Philemon's domain, where Yukino asks for her Persona-summoning ability to be given to Jun. Philemon transfers her ability and awakens Hermes in Jun, and then grants Ultimate Personas to every member whose Phoenix Ranger Featherman mask was retrieved from Mt. Iwato (increasing the player's Persona and Velvet Stocks by up to 5), before sending everyone to Xibalba, at the Alaya Shrine. Upon arrival, Ixquic and the children from the Aerospace Museum appear and ask the group what's going on. Instead of answering, Maya asks them what they want to be when they group up, and then the kids, Ixquic included, are taught the Persona Game. When the kids leave, Jun explains that if the Ideal Energy inside the crystal skulls, which power Xibalba, are released, the shadowmen made by Joker should return to normal, and that this must be done before the Grand Cross occurs in order to prevent future tragedy. Yukino, with no Persona ability, leaves with Anna to protect the people of the city while the rest of the group chases after "Jun's father" and the Fuhrer to retrieve the skulls and take over Xibalba. Treasures ''Innocent Sin'' * B1F: St Card x1, Energy Drink x3, ¥45000 * B2F: All Incense x1, Achilles Helm * B3F: Balm of Life x2, Succubus (HP Incense), Antidote x3, Tranquilizer x3 * B4F: Dekaja Card x1, Samakaja Card x1, Bufula Card x1 * B5F: Estoma Card x1, Bead x3, Miracle Egg x3, Yaksa (SP Incense) * B6F: Achilles Boots, Ag Card x1, Achilles Armor, SP Incense x1 Enemies * Purple boxes indicate rumor demons. * Indigo boxes indicate bosses. ''Innocent Sin'' Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Locations